In the Night
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: A little memory I'm sure Himekojou wishes she could remember.


I really do love Kurohime, especially Zero. Zero is wonderful, no matter who he is. Still, I prefer him alive and not trying to kill all of humanity. Disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: Why did Zero die? I did not know Zero was going to die. If I owned Kurohime, I would have known that, wouldn't I?

* * *

Himeko gasped when she heard it; it sounded as though there was something coming towards them. She pulled out Senryuu and held it out. Even though she couldn't summon a dragon, she could still but a cannon-size hole in a person.

That way of thinking disappeared when Himeko heard rustling in the bush. She screamed and dropped Senryuu. She then turned to her guard dog, Zero. Her eye twitched when she saw him sleeping peacefully. How dare he sleep when she was in need of protection?

She kicked him in the gut and he awoke abruptly before going into a coughing fit. He looked up and saw Himeko, glaring down at him.

"Hime, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his sore belly.

Himeko pointed at him and screamed, "You're a pitiful excuse for a guard dog! That's what's wrong!" Zero's face told her she had to explain. "There's something in the bushes! Go sacrifice yourself for me!"

Zero blinked before he grabbed his gun holsters and headed to the bushes. Himeko tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the sound of gunshots. She was surprised when Zero returned and she hadn't heard a single one.

"There was nothing there, Hime."

Himeko jumped onto Zero and began to bite his head. "I heard it! Are you calling me a liar?!"

Zero cried in pain as he attempted to pry the young girl off. "No! I'm just saying it could have been an animal or something."

Himeko released Zero before she got under her blankets and huffed. Zero looked at her sadly, especially when he saw her flinch at the sound of a twig breaking.

He smiled gently. "Hime?" Himeko glanced at him, anger still evident on her face. "How about you sleep with me?"

Himeko gasped, "So you can take advantage of me in my weakened state?"

Zero shook his head. "Of course not. I just want to make sure you're safe." Zero was suddenly surrounded by an aura of warmth and compassion. "I want you to fall asleep with the knowledge that I'm by your side and protecting you."

Himeko's cheeks were dusted with pink as Zero got under his blanket. After a few seconds, he smiled when he felt her get under the blanket too.

Zero froze when he heard in a low and seductive voice, "You're such a good dog."

He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw the one and only Kurohime, no longer a small little girl but rather a really sexy older woman. Zero stammered many things as his face went completely red.

"S-s-s-sorry, Hime!" he stammered before trying to get out of the blanket.

Kurohime grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. "You said you'd be by my side and protect me. So, you're staying." She then rested her head on Zero's, falling asleep.

Zero whimpered, begging for his blush to go away but he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. He closed his eyes tightly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Himekojou woke up in the middle of the night, sighing loudly. Something was wrong. She just couldn't sleep.

"Hime?" Himekojou looked down and saw the young Zero who was staring at her in worry. "What's wrong?"

Himekojou smiled then petted his head. "Nothing, Zero. Go to sleep." Zero didn't move for a while. Himekojou sighed, "Please go to sleep."

Zero stood there before he climbed into Himekojou's bed. Himekojou blinked as Zero snuggled into the bed.

"When you can't go to sleep, it's because something is worrying you." Zero gazed up at her, his big and bright eyes filled with kindness. "I'll stay here tonight and take away some of your worry."

Himekojou's eyes began to water. He was so sweet. She got under the covers and snuggled up to Zero. Zero closed his eyes and went to sleep. Himekojou stared at him for a while. When she was sure he was asleep, she kissed his forehead.

_'I love you, Zero.'_ With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

It was a lot shorter than I thought it'd be. Oh, well. Maybe if something comes to my mind, I'll write it. Tell me if you like it.


End file.
